Her
by White Fireification
Summary: The story of a scared, confused and soon to be strong girl.
1. A New Life

**Her**

I was born in the snow, August 25th, 1994. It wasn't beautiful, nothing to be celebrated. My parents were in hiding at the time, and all my father could do was hold her hand. He helped her, yes, but it wasn't enough to keep her alive.

He had to choose. And he chose me, with my mother's help.

He buried her, and after, he left with me without a word.

He never told me about her, never spoke of her. When he went back to the Akatsuki as "Tobi", dear god I hated that facade, I was not protected as two people, whom would become the world for me later, on pounced on me. Thankfully, they were only, respectfully, a few months and two weeks older than me.

I gasped, my wind knocked out of my small body, my red eyes closing slightly in pain. "Who are you?" The tall boy asked me, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulders and onto my face. "Are you the only one here?" His ocean blue eyes caught me, and I tore my eyes away to push him off..

Only to be tackled by a smaller boy, smaller than I. "NOT AGAIN!" I snarled, and attempted to kick him off.

Tobi's high pitched voice caused me to fold my ashen black ears into my bundle of black, spiky hair. "Aww, look at them! Tobi thinks they like each other!" Shooting an angry and hurt look at Tobi, I kept kicking at the small boy.

"Get off!" I snarled, my canines flashing in the living room light.

"Are you a girl? Or are you just a weakling?" The boy scanned me over with brown eyes, and the taller boy who landed on me first yanked him off with a scared expression.

"Dumbass!" He hissed out, his hand over the boy's mouth. His gaze shifted to me as I got up, and he smiled. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with this handful. What's your name?"

I was dumbstruck, and received a small nudge from Tobi. "Go on Yuki." My father whispered as he helped me up. "Go on, Tobi will keep you from harm!" He cried in a sing-song voice as I stood up. I rolled my eyes, brushing dirt off of my black shirt, pants and ashen black tail.

"I'm Yuki." I smiled gently, giving him my best face.. Well, if you include half of my face covered by untamable, black, spiky hair.

He smiled back. "I'm Clous, and this is Gabe." The shorter boy, whom was named Gabe, snarled and attempted to get out of Clous's grip. Clous nearly let go, and I mused inside not to mess with Gabe.

"I need some sleep.. Tobi, can you show me where I'll be sleeping?" I asked gently, my tail wagging slightly.

"Tobi will for the pretty girl!" I smiled, and held his hand as he led me to my room.

I heard Clous shout, "NO!" before I heard Gabe snarl out, "GO AWAY YOU DOG!"

My instincts took over as I turned. My father's arms locked around me as I fought him. "I'M NOT A DOG!" I spat out, struggling against my father's grip. "Let me go! Let me hurt him!"

"Tobi thinks that the little girl needs her sleep!" He sang out, and he turned toward my room. "Tobi" put me on the bed, closing the door quickly so I couldn't escape and faded back into my father. "Yuki! What are you doing?" He hissed, and shook his head. "Don't even try. Be a good girl, this is the only place you're safe at, ok?"

I kept silent and nodded.

His tone grew softer and he hugged me. "I'll keep you safe." He muttered before putting the "Tobi" facade on. "The girl is asleep! Deidara-senpai, where are you~!"

"Shut up, un!" A voice growled, and I groaned. I wanted sleep, that's why I did a thing called going into your room. I slammed the pillow over my head and sighed. If I wanted sleep, it looked like I'd have to fight for it. "God," I heard the same voice grumble quietly, "And to think that Leader-sama said there's a new recruit.. As if we need another idiot like Tobi." He snarled and I got up. Bastard! He didn't know I could fight, much less be smarter than the "Tobi" facade!

My wolf tail lifted up as I thought of the ways I could kill him.. Oh, how I enjoy this part of me. Killing strangers, what a bad child I am. I laughed before slapping a hand to my mouth. Idiot. "Oh?" I heard the voice say. "Seems as if we have a bug." I heard him step towards the door and I jumped off the bed, sliding into my defensive stance.

Fire engulfed my hands, and I didn't have to worry about my hair or myself really; one of the perks of being (practically) the embodiment of fire. He - or was it a she? - opened the door and their expression turned from anger to surprise. "A kid, un?" He said, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, yeah? This isn't a place for kids, un."

I readied my fire-engulfed hands and snarled out at, "I'm the new recruit. What were you saying about it being "another Tobi"?" I glared at him and he glared back at me with his sky blue eyes. His hair looks like Clous's, I mused and looked at him. He wore the standard robe that my father wore, and his hair was pulled into a top knot with bangs in his face. He crossed his arms, and I raised an eyebrow at him as I summoned the fire away. "Why are you in my room?" I searched for his name.. Tobi had called him "Deidara."

"Leader-sama gave you a room to yourself!" Deidara's expression flashed to envious before sliding behind a sneer. "Don't think for one second girlie, that just because you're a girl and because you're a small child right now, that we'll go easy on you." And with that, Deidara stormed out into the dark hallway tinted with moonlight.

"Pfft. As if I'm scared." I waved the warning away, but in the back of my mind, I knew he was right.

After all, this was a band of missing-nin, wasn't it?

~x~

Morning came... with a loud thud to boot. I was up already, shuffling around my closet for a pair of shoes. I completely ignored the thud, and as I found the pair of shoes out, I saw my hair in the closet mirror. "Well," I muttered to myself, "I guess it's time to brush it." Yawning and walking to my nightstand, I pulled out a hairbrush and brushed my hair once before Tobi came crashing in.

"Good morning pretty girl!" He yelled out in a too cheery voice. God dammit, how I hated this.

"I'm only 7!" I grumbled at him before brushing my hair more. I nicked my ear with the metal part of the tip and didn't realize it until I pushed down. Yelping, I put the hairbrush on the side and touched my left ear frantically. If I damaged my ear..

"Is pretty girl ok? Tobi can help!"

I ignored him and continued to brush my hair before my ear was caught in the stroke. I yelped and threw the brush down, frantically touching my ear. If I had damaged my ears..

It was fine. I breathed a sigh of relief before cautiously brushing my hair once more. I put it into a messy bun and rubbed my ear again. I left the shoes where they were, and attempted to find my way to the kitchen. Shouldn't be hard.. right?

~x~

I was completely wrong.

I have been wandering around this entire damn base and I still haven't found the flippin kitchen. And to top it, I nearly got killed by a.. What was it again.. Jashinist? And nearly eaten by tentacle-like things. And Dad couldn't help me; he had to play the role of Tobi.

Well, Tobi should be able to flippin help me find the kitchen. That's the least he can do.

As if he heard my thoughts, Tobi ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on pretty girl!"

"I have a name!" I spat out as I was dragged along by Tobi. "It's Yuki! Got that? Yu- ki!"

He didn't seem to hear me, and neither could I, but I **swear **he was chuckling. Ass. "Here it is!" Tobi exclaimed, gods was he loud, and I bumped into Clous's chest.

"Ah, sorry about that." I smiled at Clous again and he smiled back.

"It's fine, I can see Tobi le- dragged you here." I nodded and he laughed. "I figured."

We laughed sheepishly and I watched from the corner of my eye as Tobi slipped away. "So," I began, looking back at Clous, "what are the options for food around here?"

He smiled gently and led me into the kitchen. "We have fish, but Kisame will have your head if you eat it in front of him, we also have ramen, leeks, vegetables; We're pretty much stocked for now until one of us goes into town for food."

"Hm..." I put a finger to my lips and thought about it for a long second. "How do you make ramen?"

And at that moment, Gabe strolled into the kitchen. I shot him a dirty look and so did he before turning my attention back to Clous. Clous looked at me with a surprised expression. "Well," he said with a smile, "I guess today is your lucky day."

It took him an hour to teach me what not to do in the kitchen, as well what is allowed. "So," I began to ask; successfully grabbing his attention, "I'm not allowed to blow up anything?"

"Correct."

I sighed. This is going to be a long day... Better be prepared to not eat for a while.

~x~

"Ikidamasu." Clous and I said respectfully before breaking our chopsticks and eating the ramen I had finally made after five packet's worth of trying.

"Did it come out ok?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah! I'd say it's much better than the other five packets. Have you ever cooked?"

"No, not at all." I laughed sheepishly. "I guess you could say that I was raised under a rock."

"It's ok; I never really learned how to cook until I got here."

"You hail from somewhere else too?" I asked, my head snapping up and my ears perking up as well.

"I do, however, it's not something that I'd like to talk about." I nodded and let our conversation drop. Silence was the biggest comforter now.

Comforting for what, I asked myself.

I didn't know. All I know is that the silence was welcomed.

I finished my ramen, and put the bowl into sink before washing it in silence. I put the said bowl onto the rack, attempting to sneak out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Clous asked me, his head turned towards to me.

I was silent for a long second before slinking out of the room. "Nothing."

~x~

It was a bit before I got into my beloved room, slamming the door behind me. Collapsing on the bed, I grabbed the pillow and stuffed my face into it. I let loose a sob, and instantly quieted as I heard someone walk towards my door. I rolled over, my face near the wall and my arms wrapped around the pillow. I attempted to breathe as if a sleeping person were in my place; it was almost perfect except for the sniffling.

Thud. Thud.

The door opened quietly and closed just as quiet. A hand rested on my shoulder before I heard my father ask, "Are you ok?"

I lost it, throwing away my act and stuffing my head into the pillow as I sobbed. I didn't speak, just sobbed. Dad sat down on my bed and stroked my hair as I sobbed into the pillow. I rolled over, quicker than lightning, and wrapped my arms around his waist, putting my face into him. He went rigid from surprise before wrapping his own around me and decided to pull me into his lap. "Shh, everything will be ok.." He murmured before stroking my hair again. "It'll be ok."

I wish there wasn't a part of me that thought it was a lie. I truly do.

~x~


	2. Keeping Your Footing

**Her ~**

**Keeping Your Footing**

I awoke to my father stroking my hair. "Morning Dad.." I said in a soft voice.

"Morning Yuki.. How'd you sleep?" He replied back in the same tone, and continued to stroke my hair.

"Good.. Just a bit groggy. How'd you sleep?"

"Better than most nights." He kissed my forehead and smiled, ruffling my hair gently. "I'm going to have to be Tobi again, but I'll go grab you some ramen from the kitchen." He got up and put on his mask, leaving the room quietly before sprinting to Deidara's room.

Thankfully, the darkness known as sleep took me again.

~x~

I awoke to the smell of ramen. I sat up quietly, and took the ramen into my hands. "Ikidamasu." I whispered before eating the ramen. I looked around the room and realized that there were no windows, only torches. It was great to fall asleep in during the night.. But now it felt too much like a enclosed bird cage with a black cape draped over it with the cape held down.

No light in, no light out.

I sighed, and continued to eat, musing to myself to go out and train with Dad.. If I knew what time it is. Well... That'd have to wait until I was done with my food.

More silence and chewing.

I finished my ramen, tipping both my bowl and head back to drink the broth. I put the bowl down gently and put my head down as well, smiling slightly. "Aah, that was good." The feeling made me want to sleep more, but I reluctantly got out of bed. I took a step onto the carpet and saw something that resembled.. a note? I went over and picked it up.

_Yuki - _

_Save your energy. _

_Dad_

Well. That saved me the trouble of going out and doing something stupid. I shrugged, and climbed back in bed.

Aah, what a wonderful cat life.

~x~

I didn't wake until three days later.

Damn, I'm a heavy sleeper.

I didn't move for a few minutes, sighing. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, getting up and walking out the door. I walked to the kitchen, which I realized before I was walking straight past it, and rummaged through the cupboards to find something to eat. "Hmm.." I mused, and glanced over my options.

Ramen again or Pocky.

Pocky is good.. Or so I've heard.

Ramen is nice.

But I'd need Clous here. And the last thing I want is company.

Pocky sounds better.

No need for anyone else. Just my lonesome.

I grabbed the Pocky and opened it, returning to my room. "And where are you going?" Gabe snarled at me as I walked back to my room.

"Oh just go the fuck away. No one cares." I spat out as I brushed past him, my shoulder pushing him out of the way completely. I glanced back and saw his expression before turning back and eating my pocky in triumph. "Poor baby." I laughed and walked inside my room, making sure to close and lock it.

His expression was one of who was hurt.

Poor girl, maybe she should of stayed home today. I chuckled slightly at this and ate my pocky with triumph.


End file.
